


I don't mind dying for you

by ElizabethKath, SinnersDaughter (ElizabethKath)



Series: I don't mind [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKath/pseuds/ElizabethKath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKath/pseuds/SinnersDaughter
Summary: YOU’RE LIKE AN ANGELBUT WITH BROKEN WINGS“All that Kate is facing right now seems so much for a girl that since early age had to face incomprehension with a dark guardian angel as her only constant partner.”FantasmaGeek on AO3-------------------------------------------------------------------If then she had dark guardian angel, what will she do now when Lucifer isn’t her guardian anymore?





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON

_YOU’RE LIKE AN ANGEL_

_BUT WITH BROKEN WINGS_

 

“All that Kate is facing right now seems so much for a girl that since early age had to face incomprehension with a dark guardian angel as her only constant partner.”

FantasmaGeek on AO3

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

If then she had dark guardian angel, what will she do now when Lucifer isn’t her guardian anymore?

†††

You thought that everything will be alright now?

Have you met Katherine (Kate) Andrews?

†††

Deep down she knew that this day would come.

All the guilt, responsibilities, regret, pain, sadness and memories are too much of an extra baggage.

-Will Kate have enough strength to cope with everything since she is alone?

-Will she get over her crush?

-Or maybe she’ll just finally give up and let herself be taken away?

 

To spice it all up, Kate now is thrown in non-stopping every-day’s life of Lucifer.

Meeting new people, divines and a lot of ladies that tend to adore Devil’s penthouse from time to time.

†††

_She will die in the same way she lived her life._

 

 

__

 

_†††_

_Guys! Hi!  
_

Here you can have look at the summary and let your theories run wild about what is going to happen.

Real chapters will come along shortly, I still need to work on some minor details.


	2. ch. I -- Memories. Do not open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter. I just needed to get it out from my system.  
> Thank you so mush for all the kudos I recieved on Summary chapter!  
> Right now I cannot say when I will update next, because school is rushing back and its scaring me. A lot, tbh.  
> But I hope that this chapter still leaves you on your toes, so please just enjoy, and excuse my errors.

_~Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me~_

 

**2002**

“Katie, now play nice.” Nanny said while letting go of little girl’s hand.

“Okay, Sarah. Can you hold ‘Cifer?” Kate asked and gave her stuffed toy to her nanny before running to the sandbox to play with other kids.

Sarah was Kate’s nanny for almost half a week now. And the young woman had never seen this toy in Katie’s possession before. Bear wasn’t big, like regular teddy bear you can find at store. It was its dark colour of fur- almost pitch black that sometimes shimmered cheery red in certain light. Not to mention that bear had small but pointy red horns.

“What an odd toy…” Sarah mumbled sitting on a bench and looking over the bear.

“Ugh.. this bear again.” Some British voice said besides Sarah.

“Excuse me?” Sarah turned to look at some man with a woman standing next to the bench.

“The thing you are holding.” Woman pointed to the bear.

“What about it?” Sarah asked glancing at the bear in her hands.

“Devil doesn’t have horns.” Man explained.

“It’s just child’s toy, sir.” Sarah answered.

“Well, it’s hideous.” Man answered and let His gaze slide over the children in playground. Sarah couldn’t understand if He was talking about the toy or children.

Feeling uneasy in these strangers presence Sarah got up to retrieve Katie.

“Who’s that?” Kate asked pointing at two strangers while taking hold of her toy.

“I don’t know, sweetie. Let’s go.” Sarah grabbed Kate’s hand.

 

“Is that her?” woman asked leaning closer to the male.

“Yes. What a tiny human…” man said looking at Kate.

“Don’t say that you feel soft for her now.” Woman groaned.

“I didn’t say that, but you must admit that she is one curios tiny human.” He shrugged.

Kate was walking away with Sarah and looking over her shoulder to look at two strangers talking with each other.

Pulling on her nanny’s hand Kate stopped.

“Come on, Katie.” Sarah gently pulled on girl’s little hand.

“What were you talking about?” Kate asked and looked between her nanny and two strangers.

Stealing quick glance at the strangers Sarah looked at the child in front of her.

“About your bear.” She said and pocked toy’s nose.

Small child’s eyebrows scrunched up and she looked at the stuffed animal. Tearing her small hand out of nanny’s light grip, Kate run towards two strangers with bear in her tiny hands.

“Katie! Stop!” Sarah yelled and dashed after the child.

“You like my bear?” Kate asked holding up her stuffed animal and showing it to the strangers.

Man only furrowed His brows in confusion and slight disgust and looked down at the child.

“Actually I called it hideous.” Man stated. Kate only pouted sadly.

“What is she doing?” Man leaned back to ask woman besides Him.

“I think she’s going to cry.” She stated.

“What I meant is that, I like it very much.” He tried to smile at the child.

“You do?” Suddenly Kate smiled happily and jumped on spot.

“Do you wanna keep him?” she asked soon after thrusting bear closer to the stranger.

Dark haired man only raised eyebrows.

“Katie, what did I tell you about talking with strangers?” Sarah soon was behind girl catching her breath.

“I am so sorry, if she caused any trouble.” Sarah apologised.

“It’s quite alright.” Man answered.

“Do you want my bear?” Kate asked again, ignoring grown up talk.

“Katie. Are you sure?” Sarah chided.

“This is Katie, by the way.” Sarah let out breathy laugh.

 _Isn’t that a hooker’s name?_ fleeting thought run through man’s head.

“Yes, I know.” Man mumbled and smiled looking down at the small girl for a second.

“I’m Sarah, her nanny.” Sarah said and stretched out her hand.

“Lucifer and this is Mazikeen.” Man known as Lucifer shook her hand. Sarah just slightly raised her eyebrows at the odd names.

“Is she always like this?” woman- Mazikeen- asked out of nowhere.

“No, not really. I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” Sarah answered and looked at Kate.

“Do you want my bear or not?” child pouted.

“If I take your stupid toy will you shut up?” Lucifer looked down at the girl again.

“Yes!” Girl squeaked in delight and thrusted her toy in Lucifer’s arms. He looked at the toy and then back at the child.

“His name is ‘Cifer. Feed him three times a day and no sweets before bed. Understand?” Kate pointed at the man.

“What?” Lucifer was confused.

“Don’t you need your toy, _princess_?” Mazikeen asked.

“No. I’m a big girl.” Kate huffed and took a deep breath to start to explain why she is a big girl.

“Katie, I think that is enough. Let poor lady be.” Sarah said picking up the girl in her arms.

“Poor lady?!” Mazikeen mumbled.

“Don’t.” Lucifer silently warned and looked at bear.

“I am really sorry for all this. You don’t have to keep the bear, mister.” Sarah apologised once again.

“Nah.. He’s gonna keep it.” Kate mumbled and smiled at her nanny.

“Why are you so sure?” Lucifer asked.

“You remind me of my friend.” Kate tilted her head and looked at Lucifer.

“Which one? The dashing, good looking one?” Lucifer smirked.

“No. The shy one.” Kate smiled. Lucifer looked at her with wide eyes while Mazikeen snorted behind Him. Sarah only wanted to face palm.

“Okay. I am sorry. I think it will be best if we be going.” Sarah said and glanced at Kate.

“Yes, I think so too.” Mazikeen laughed out loud.

“Now, say goodbye to your friends, Katie.” Sarah reminded slowly walking away.

“Byeee Lucifer!!!” Kate yelled.

“Bye bye Ma-Mi.. Maz…” Kate started.                 

‘Mazikeen.’ Voice in child’s head laughed.

“Milky Way!” She soon after yelled at Mazikeen.

“Goodbye, Katherine.” Lucifer laughed out loud and turned around leaving Maze in playground looking very disappointed.

“I hate her already.” Maze grumbled walking behind the Devil.

“Too bad, she’s my princess.” Lucifer laughed lightly.

**_Strange memory locked in Kate’s head that she couldn’t even remember._ **

 

 

_~I guess you didn’t care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me~_

 

 

There she was.

Sitting in guest bedroom six days in a row. Not leaving it for anything. She didn’t care about the fact that Lucifer tried to talk her out of the room. She didn’t flinch at Mazikeen’s threats either. She wasn’t scared of her parents being mentioned.

Every night she cried herself to sleep. She barely ate at all. Her wrists were bandaged and since that every single sharp object had been removed from her reach.

 

_~And he’s long gone_

_When he’s next to me_

_And I realize that blame is on me~_

At start she thought that it will be fine, since Lucifer is her guardian angel, until that was taken away from her too.

_~’Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I’d never been_

_So you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I’d never been_

_Now I’m lying on the cold hard ground~_

 

Through her hysterics Kate vaguely remembers Lucifer explaining it to her.

“Jophiel had a talk with dear old Dad.” He had said. That made Kate stare at Him with tears in her eyes.

“Now?! In all times she could do it that stupid sister of yours choose this moment?!” She yelled and stared daggers at Him as if it was Devil’s fault. Tears streamed down her face and Kate did not know how to stop them. She hated herself so much right now.

 

_~No apologies_

_He’ll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn’t know_

_That he’s the reason why_

_You’re drowning, you’re drowning, you’re drowning~_

 

 


	3. ch. II -- I adore... You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the nice wishes, my void people <<

**Flashback**

Kate was in no mood to realize her own surroundings.

She reluctantly followed behind Lucifer when she got out of the car.

‘I should have gone home…’ Kate thought briefly sniffling behind the Devil.

“Are you alright?” Lucifer quickly turned around to look at the girl.

“Don’t you talk to me!” Kate spat at Him and stopped instantly to stare daggers at Him.

“Are you seriously going to make a scene in middle of a street?” Maze rolled her eyes.

“I don’t even know why am I HERE!!!” Kate said enraged.

“Because you promised me.” Lucifer hissed at her annoyed by her recent outbursts.

“Then I was wrong to promise you that.” Kate answered in offended tone.

“Take me away, Maze.” Kate asked the demon while still staring at the Devil.

Was it hurt or His broken ego flashing behind His eyes there for a second?

Kate had no intention to linger on it.

Maze looked questioningly at the Devil.

“Take her to penthouse. Lux should be empty by now.” Lucifer sighed and went back to the car.

 

†††

 

Since that talk six days had passed. Six days locked in guest bedroom.

“Can we talk?” there was occasional knock on the door from Lucifer.

“No.” Kate mumbled.

With a sigh Devil wanted to continue but another voice chided:

“Come on, Lucifer! We have a case!”

“Give me a moment, Detective!” Lucifer called back.

“I’m leaving for a while, going to be back later. Maze is downstairs.” Lucifer stated.

Kate didn’t answer.

“Are you coming or not?” the voice from moments chided again.

“Yes, of course.” Kate could make out Devil’s voice retracting from door.

†††

 

Kate remembered first preposition about therapist.

She denied it.

Kate remembered first meeting with Lucifer’s therapist.

She didn’t want to go.

She cried yelling at Lucifer that she is okay, that she’s fine. Her broken sobs saying the opposite.

“If you don’t talk with me, then at least try with Linda.” Lucifer said gently pushing Kate in the doctor’s office.

 

“Lucifer, your presence is not needed here. The sessions are private.” Doctor Linda Martin explained looking at the Devil.

“But I need to know if she’s alright.” Lucifer said looking behind at Kate who was sitting on a sofa in Linda’s office.

“She’s sitting here, well and breathing, that surely must count for something. And if you please, now could you--” Linda wanted to usher Him out but Lucifer continued.

“That’s not enough, I have realized that lately.”

“We will talk about it when your appointment is due, Lucifer.” Linda said and pushed Him towards the door.

Kate didn’t seem to be interested in all the banter between Lucifer and the doctor. In her own opinion the sessions seemed useless. Mostly because she refused to answer any questions or even talk about it, so manly it was just doctor Linda speaking.

“We need to trust each other for this to work.” Doctor Linda said. Kate just sat there as if is she was alone in the room.

_And somehow she was alone._

“I’m here to help you. So please tell me how it all started.” Linda asked in soft tone. Girl munched on a question for a while.

“If you don’t want to talk abou--” Linda started when Kate didn’t answer just to be stopped by a whisper from the said girl.

“H-Have you ever…” Kate whispered not knowing where to start and what to say.

“Yes?” Linda looked at the girl in front of her.

“Have you ever just looked at someone and, and…” Kate started with a deep breath.

Doctor didn’t say anything waiting patiently for Kate to continue.

“.. and thought, my fucking God…” she quietly mumbled making doctor Linda to furrow her eyebrows in confusion and scribble few things in her notes.

“… my fucking God I adore you. I adore every goddamned ounce of you. But…” Kate looked to the side to look out the window.

“But?” Linda asked so softly not to disturb girl’s train of thought.

“But I’m a fucking loser. A fucking loser, who just doesn’t wanna lose you.” Kate mumbled.

“I could lose my fucking everything, but not you… Oh, God, not you…” Kate ended her speech on helpless note. Linda nodded and searched what to say next.

“Is this about..?” Linda started

“Nobody.” Kate suddenly turned to look at the therapist and deadpanned. But Linda had worked in this line of field for quite a time, she knew very well that there was a lot more to the story and heartbreak that girl liked to show.

 

 

And after those words Kate didn’t speak anymore. Nothing at all. That is how next hour dragged on and as Linda wanted to say that their session has ended Lucifer bursted through the door.

“So, how did it go?”

Linda just stared at Him with open mouth while Kate didn’t even flinch.

“Lucifer? You just didn’t sit behind that door, did you?” Linda asked seeming little baffled.

“No! Of course not!” Lucifer scoffed. Linda raised questioning eyebrow at Him.

“Devil, doesn’t lie, remember?” Lucifer rolled His eyes.

“So how are we?” Lucifer smiled soon after and looked between Kate and Linda.

“I still fucking hate you.” Kate mumbled and left the office to leave for the car. With a small pout Lucifer looked after her.

“She clearly doesn’t mean that.” Linda said and got up.

“No. She clearly does mean that.” Lucifer said sadly still looking in the direction that Kate went.

 


	4. ch. III -- Hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100+ reads! I love ya guys!  
> Listening: Look what you made me do By Taylor Swift  
> Doing: Cleaned my PC from dust, damn that was interesting, thought that I broke it for a second there.  
> Watching: Divergent

Kate was sitting in her bedroom.

Day 7 or day 8? Which was it now?

Staring at the wall in front of her has become Kate’s utmost hobby in these couple of days.

Lucifer was once again out. And Mazikeen seemed not to be around here too. So that made Kate only living soul in whole building.

At one point Kate didn’t care that she was alone. Kind of felt refreshing. Just her, as if she had normal life and had never met anything out of ordinary. Except, then she was living very rich life considering the fact that she was living in penthouse, above prestige night club.

On other hand Kate didn’t like to be completely alone. Like she liked to be left alone to her own stuff but she also liked the thought of somebody being nearby just in case. And right now it was conflicting.

Speaking about the night club. Kate wasn’t that kind of a girl that liked going to night clubs. She had visited them on several occasions, though. Yes, she liked partying but Kate preferred to do it in house or some garden and stuff.

Night clubs tended to be really flashy for her taste and not to speak about the fact that crowed seemed little too extra hectic making Kate feel obnoxious. At party you know mostly everybody, but night clubs tend to have certain types of people. Small difference but it still made Kate feel uneasy.

And since Kate right now was alone she thought she could wander down and check the club that seemed to be _so lit._

Slowly making her way to closet Kate looked in it and then down at herself. She was in her pj’s for some time already, too unwilling to actually change. Giving second thought to it, Kate pulled out her warm cardigan and putting on some socks wandered to the elevator.

Pressing the button, elevator’s dark doors slid open. Taking two cautious steps she was standing in it.

Another press of a button got her down and with a small ding she was let out of the contraption.

Club was completely empty, just like the first time when Maze lead her through it. Except this time there was quiet music playing in background.

_“You don’t own me_

_I’m not just one of your many toys_

_You don’t own me_

_Don’t say I can’t go with other boys~_

Kate slowly walked to the bar; it was all neatly stacked full with expensive looking drinks. She looked around all alcoholics and with trembling hands she reached out to leave feather like touch along the fancy bottles.

She looked at each bottle’s shape and the colour of the liquid that it held. From a far it may looked that she admired them and found them interesting, but only few would see that the girl’s mind was actually somewhere else.

Making her way around the bar she sat on one of the bar stool and turned herself around few times. With unsatisfied grunt she let her head fall down on the bar’s counter top.

_~Don’t tell me what to do_

_And don’t tell me what to say_

_Please, when I go out with you_

_Don’t put me on display~_

She felt _nothing._

Or did she felt _like nothing_?

In her unfocused stare at the opposite wall, small tears gathered around.

She should call her mom, just to say that she will be home soon.

‘Or maybe Lucifer took care of it this time too, huh?’ Kate wondered spitefully and rolled her eyes.

She sat up straight. With both hands whipped tears away and grabbing hold of stools sides and looked around.

Completely empty, just like her.

 

_~You don’t own me_

_Don’t try to change me in any way_

_You don’t own me_

_Don’t tie me down ‘cause I’d never stay~_

Her glassy eyes fell on the piano that was peacefully standing somewhere in the middle.

‘How many pianos does He own?’ fleeting thought run through girl’s head.

Pushing herself off the stool Kate walked closer to the piano.

What a beautiful instrument. But what was it doing in this place that’s filled with so much desire, alcohol, and prideful people?

Slowly sitting on the bench that was at the piano, with her hands in her lap Kate stared down at the lid that was covering the keys.

It has been some time since she has sat at the piano. Never really having anytime to actually sit and play. When was the last time she played this instrument?

‘Oh, yes… at rehabilitation centre.’ She thought with distaste.

If the piano could be her company for a day then she as well could play it, and since she is down here…

Quickly looking around Kate slowly opened the lid and the white and black key game shone brightly at her.

“Hello…” she said in small voice and smiled unsurely at them.

Letting her left hand slide down to the keys, girl pressed few of them. When the piano went silent again girl continued to hum the tone to herself.

“…Fight fear for the selfish pain…” Kate sung barely above whisper and pressed three more keys on a piano.

“…hold still right before we crash…” her lips moved but no sound came out, only few accords from piano made some sound over the music that was playing in night club. Mumbling few other lyrics Kate was disturbed from her peaceful place by the sound at the top of the stars indicating that she had visitors.

 


	5. ch. IV -- Don't shoot her!

Quickly closing the lid of the piano with a sound of random keys being smashed in a process, Kate shot up from piano bench.

“Stay, here. I think you have company.” Kate heard someone say.

And seeing blond haired woman standing on top of the stairs frightened Kate at first. And making a mad dash for the bar, Kate hid behind it.

“Don’t shoot her, Detective!” Kate could hear Lucifer’s voice.

“You know her?” Chloe asked lowering her gun and descending down the stairs.

“Of course. Look what you have done, you frightened her.” Lucifer chided and made His way to the bar.

“Katherine?” Lucifer whispered. And by the sound of His voice, Kate could tell He was close. Looking up from her sitting position on the floor behind the bar she saw Lucifer smiling down at her while leaning across the counter top.

“What?!” she hissed at Him silently but soon after sighed and let her head fall down back on her knees.

“You scared me…” she whispered not looking up.

“Then don’t sneak around.” Lucifer chuckled still looking down at her.

“Come on, you need to meet Detective.” Lucifer said straightening back.

“I am in my pj’s.” Kate huffed.

“It’s not like you are naked.” Lucifer shot back smiling.

For Chloe, the scene looked kind of funny; it looked as if Lucifer was talking to bar not the person behind it.

“I don’t want to…” Kate mumbled but stood up either way. At first she thought that she will see this Detective, but no, she was met with Lucifer’s brown eyes looking at her in kind way.

“Oh, hush, you look amazing.” Lucifer smiled at her and stretched His hand towards her as if to lead her around the bar.

Kate merely looked at it and stood her ground, only pulling her cardigan closer around herself and pulled the sleeves over her knuckles.

“I wouldn’t stand behind the bar if I wouldn’t be in my pj’s.” Kate said lauder clearing her throat.

“It’s okay.” Chloe said. To admit, she was quite surprised by the girl standing there. Small brunette, around her early twenties, with bright, kind eyes. Did Lucifer now snagged this young girls too? Chloe thought for a second.

“Detective, meet Katherine.” Lucifer smiled at both ladies.

“I’m Chloe, the Detective as Lucifer puts it, which makes sense since I work at LAPD.” Chloe rambled, then smiled at the girl and stretched out her hand over the bar. _Oh great… a cop.._

“Nice to meet you, Chloe. Kate.” Brunette shook Detective’s hand.

“And I am so sorry that I thought you were some kind of an intruder moments ago.” Chloe apologised.

“It’s quite alright.” Kate smiled and taking a deep breath putted one strand of hair behind her ear.

“Are you new here?” Chloe asked. Did everybody know that she was new somewhere when she travelled? The same was with Julie.

‘I don’t want to remember her.’ Kate thought briefly.

“Yes.” Kate managed out a smile.

“Oh, welcome. I hope that you’ll enjoy your time here.” Chloe smiled at Kate.

“Yes, thank you.” Kate answered shyly.

“And won’t you look at that? Not even a word from you, Lucifer.” Chloe looked at the Devil and laughed. Kate briefly glanced at Him and in instant looked away hugging herself because it seemed that He was looking at her this whole time.

“Hm?” Lucifer turned to Chloe.

“Oh! I just like listening to her.” He smiled soon after and said as if it wasn’t weird. Chloe raised questioning eyebrow.

“May I go?” Kate whispered before Lucifer could explain why. She didn’t want to hear it, but her broken heart wanted to.

“Of course, darling.” Lucifer smiled sweetly at Kate. Chloe only rolled her eyes and took a seat at one of the nearby tables. Kate used this moment to turn to go to elevator.

Before the doors could close and bring her back up, Lucifer stopped it.

“Katherine?” He asked. Kate only looked in His general direction, saying nothing.

“You are still angry at me?” Lucifer asked small pout on His pink lips.

“Just because I was talking to her doesn’t mean that I am not mad, you being there was just coincidence.” Kate answered in flat tone and pushed the button of the lift again.

With a small nod Lucifer turned around to walk back to His partner in crime- quite literally.

Ride up to penthouse was quite thought-full for Kate.

Right now, Kate hated to meet new people. Last piece of her trust have been broken by Julie. She doesn’t want to be used like that again. Never.

She doesn’t want to remember any of it.

“There it is again…” Kate mumbled in shaky voice and leaned against closest wall.

Lately the anxiety has been hitting her hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated. School is back in session and for a person like me who has panic attacs regulary and som other disoders that I won't call in names, it seems really scary.  
> But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.   
> Right now I cannot tell you when I will update next.


	6. ch. V -- Mr. Bad-Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all:  
> I see your comments, I love them and I am happy to recieve them.  
> I'm just sorry that I can't always replay to them. So this is me saying BIG THANK YOU to everybody who wished me luck and understands that life can be a bitch.  
> Secondly:  
> Thank you for reading and being patient with me.  
> Third:  
> I will from now on update once a week at Saturday or Sunday (if lucky then on Friday). At least the it won't distract me from school and stuff. But I promise that I will finish this book sooner or later.  
> THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! SENDING LOTS OF HUGS!

With steady breath Kate slid down to the elevators floor. Ignoring the fact that she had arrived at the top and the door opening, she stayed glued in her spot on the floor.

 

**Two Hours Later**

It was raining outside. _Why was it raining?_

She was on a bed. A bed that she haven’t seen before. _Where was she?_

‘Why can’t I move?’ Kate screamed in her own head. Looking down at herself she saw that she was half naked. She wanted to scream for help but no sound came out of her mouth. She tried to move, to kick her legs out, and to do something just to get out.

Suddenly room went dark and one single light bulb remained above the bed.

This can’t be happening?!

“Someone, please! Help!” She yelled, at least she thought that she yelled, girl couldn’t hear herself.

_Why was she here again?!_

This cold place with wet walls, no furniture expect for the bed she was on, dirty concrete floors were grim as ever and only reminded of her scraped knees and bloody palms.

“So, sweetheart, don’t you look sexy tonight.” Came Mathew’s voice from somewhere around her.

‘Get away! Get away from me!’ Kate screamed in head since she couldn’t do it out loud.

“And I am hundred percent sure that you won’t be able to walk after this.” He spoke again from different place this time.

‘No! Don’t touch me!’ Kate yelled again but this time it came out as a muffled scream. From nowhere there seemed to be appeared a cloth that was now covering her mouth and some ropes that kept her hands tied together as same as her legs.

“Just lay still and it will hurt less…” Mathew cooed as his face drifted out of the darkness to appear at the end of the bed. This made Kate trash violently on the bed in hopes of getting free.

“Can you stop that?!” Mathew barked at her and grabbed her ankles which earned him a squeal of fear from Kate.

“There we go…” Mathew cooed while getting on top of her. Kate shook her head not wanting to accept this fate.

“Now, be a good girl and bend your knees.” Mathew leaned down and kissed her forehead. Kate trashed in his grip.

“No! No! Get off of me!” could be heard Kate’s muffled screams.

“Oh, keep quiet. You’ll love this.” Mathew pinned her down with his body and kissed her neck while dragging his hands down Kate’s body.

Somewhere in the process of her trashing, the cloth from her mouth slipped down her chin.

“Let go of me you fucking prick!” Kate screamed and shook her head violently trying to get away from him.

“No can do. You are mine, lovely.” Mathew smiled at her and captured her lips with his own. With a yank of her head Kate broke free from the vice like kiss. Girl didn’t hesitate a second before spitting directly in Mathew’s face.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have done that.” Mathew growled and slapped her across the face.

†††

 

And there she was sitting on the floor of elevator, back propped against the wall in the corner.

With glass shattering scream that echoed throughout basically empty building Kate jerked awake, her hands reaching for something to catch on, but were met with empty walls.

When she realized that she was still in the elevator and not in that dreadful place at New York, she let out a choked sob.

 

**Meanwhile downstairs**

Chloe and Lucifer were about to leave the club to head back to police station when from somewhere above came a scream, making both of them stop on stairs.

“What was that?” Chloe turned to Lucifer, but to her surprise He was already down the stairs, back down in the club and didn’t seem to stop to explain.

“Lucifer! What was that murderous scream about?!” Chloe exclaimed climbing down a few steps.

“Not murderous, Detective!” Lucifer yelled over His shoulder and stopped at the elevator.

“Are you sure about that?” Chloe tilted her head.

“Yes.” The answer was stuck somewhere in His chest when He saw the elevator’s doors open.

“Katherine..” He whispered gently and in second was besides her crying form.

“Don’t touch me…” Kate muttered through her tears. Even in this moment both of them new perfectly well that she was lying, so she didn’t protest when He carefully picked her up bridal style.

“Lucifer?” Chloe was now standing few feet away from elevator since she didn’t receive answer from Lucifer.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Chloe stepped closer to the Devil and Kate.

“Dear old Dad strikes yet again.” Lucifer mumbled quietly.

Kate just nodded at Chloe’s question and hid her face in Devil’s shoulder.

“What happened? Can I help somehow?” Chloe asked sympathetically.

“Just a bad dream.” Lucifer smiled at Detective stiffly just to lose even that smile while looking down at Kate.

“Really bad dream…” Lucifer trailed off.

“I will stop by the police station later. There are some things needing my attention.” Lucifer soon said rather politely.

“Yes, of course. I hope you get better Kate.” Chloe said and took step back from elevator.

“She will.” Lucifer smiled before the doors could close.

“Won’t you?” Lucifer asked quietly while looking at Kate who still was crying and shaking from the shock.

“I-I don’t know…” she choked out and gripped tighter His shirt.

 


	7. Ch. VI -- Am I normal?

All Kate wanted was to be normal, live regular life, continue her studies and forget all about the things that have happened in last two months. 

She never wanted to be in rehab, she never wanted to be kidnapped, she never wanted to be marked by an angel, and she never wanted to fall in bed with someone who she doesn’t love. 

Except then there would be one downside to all that. Like how much she hated to admit, Kate would miss her favourite Devil. All these years, since she could remember His voice in her head, she had come accustom with His presence. And last two years her feelings have changed in a way that somehow didn’t seem appropriate to her.

The world seemed so upside down.

Yet, here she was.

Crying on her bed somewhere at the other coast of America, really far from her home and Lucifer was  _ actually sitting _ at the end of her bed.

“When is your next appointment with Linda?” He asked quietly.

“Next week.” Kate whispered through tears.

“I don’t wanna go.” She choked out. Lucifer didn’t say anything about it.

“What was that dream about?” Devil asked and looked at Kate.

“About M-Mat-hhew.” She answered and dried her tears in cardigan’s sleeves. Lucifer clenched and unclenched His jaw at that bastard’s name.

“Bad memories… I was  _ there _ again..” She continued and looked at her hands in her lap.

“He will be taken care of. Trust me.” Lucifer answered in low tone. Kate spared Him a look and then dropped back to her hands.

“How did you know that I was in elevator?” Kate asked barely above whisper, not trusting her own voice. She could spit some venomous words when in tears, but when it came to simple questions that she wasn’t sure of, it felt as if her throat was dryer than a desert at middle of the day. The fact that she was talking to the Devil didn’t help either.

“We heard your scream, if you would have been in here, I am pretty sure no one would have heard it.” Lucifer explained. Kate furrowed her brows slightly, waiting for more explanation.

“The walls of the penthouse are soundpro-” Devil continued.

“I don’t want to know for what reason.” Kate said through her sniffling. To be honest she didn’t want to know the answer to that. She had seen some random yet really pretty girls in the penthouse at early mornings. And she had inkling why.

“I should call my mom.” Kate said out of nowhere.

“What?” Lucifer’s head snapped at her.

“For no particular reason.” Kate looked away from Him. Of course, Lucifer could sense that she was lying, at least partly.

†††

It was well past noon. Kate was once again left alone in penthouse. Lately that has been her daily routine: wake up in her bed, find something to eat and drown in self-pity.

But this morning she had none of it. Sitting comfortably on living room’s sofa wrapped in warm comforter with laptop on her lap; Kate was searching for specific contact.  Hovering   her finger above a button, she debated on calling her mom or not.

“Why is this so hard?” She mumbled absentmindedly and bit her thumb.

With heavy sigh and dissatisfied groan Kate finally pushed the button to call. When the screen lit up indicating that it was connecting, hundred thousands of thoughts run through her head.

‘I can do this

I can do this

I can do this’ Kate repeated in her head.

“Is this thing on?” Kate heard at first but was met only by a black screen. 

‘I can’t do this!’ Kate screamed internally.

Then next second she was greeted by her mother’s image popping up.

“Hi, sweetheart!” Her mom cried out.

“Hi, mom.” Kate smiled. But, oh, how fake it was.

“How have you been doing?” Mom asked and smiled happily at her child.

“Fine.” Kate said trying to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat.

“It’s good to hear, good to hear. And how is your vacation in Miami?” she asked to her daughter.

‘Fuck, she still thought that?’ Kate looked around for a second, thinking about what to say.

“It’s good. Everything is good.” Kate trailed off not looking in the camera so her mom wouldn’t see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Should she say that she wasn’t in Miami anymore? Maybe she should tell her everything? Starting from that one damned night when her reflection in mirror started talking to her.

“Mom… There is something I want to tell you.”


	8. ch. VII -- Far from alright.

Not always life is so giving. Not always you’ll end up happy. Life has tendency to take things from you.

Without warning.

Without asking.

Without your consent.

And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.

 

Somehow Kate had ended up being devastated and unhappy. Certain things taken away from her.

Feeling as if part of her was missing, Kate took steady breath and looked directly at the computer screen.

“Are you okay, dear?” Her mom asked as if she knew that something was on her daughter’s mind.

Everybody has been asking that lately. Oh, God, how she wanted to scream and cry and tear out her own hair. It hurt so much. It was dragging her down and there was absolutely nothing that could help her. From one point she thought that maybe locking herself away from everybody would help her but no. Then she thought that maybe leaving Him would be better, that didn’t seem to help either.

And here she was again, being asked that same damned question. She was sick of it and something in her cracked.

“No, mom. I’m far from alright.” Kate said with broken voice and let small tear run down her face. Did it feel good to say that?

‘Oh, God, yes…’

“Tell me what happened?” Her mom looked at her daughter lovingly yet with fear dancing somewhere behind everything.

“I really want to be normal, mom.” Kate cried and dried her tears in her sleeve.

“But you are normal, Katie.” Her mom sweetly smiled at her trying to calm and cheer her up.

“Which normal person has been in rehab just because everybody thinks that they are seeing non-existent things, mom? Huh? Answer me that!” Kate didn’t regret her outburst. She _was sick_ of it. Of everything.

“Which normal person has guardian angel with twisted ways?” Kate somehow didn’t seem to stop. Even if her mother wanted to say something in between.

“Which normal person has seen piles of dead bodies?” Kate said, tears now freely streaming down her face.

“Katie..” Her mom tried to say.

“Which person has seen the true side of angels?” Kate didn’t listen.

“Which person has been raped when they are not in the right state of mind and when their judgment is clouded? Huh?” Kate said her voice rising.

“WHICH NORMAL PERSON HAS FELL IN LOVE WITH THE DEVIL?!” Kate was full blown yelling right now. Not caring if tears were all over the place.

Kate would still be yelling how demented she is if there wouldn’t be a ding indicating that someone was here.

“Fuck!” Kate hissed and glanced at the elevator from her spot on living room’s sofa.

“Katie? Answer me! What is going on?” Kate could hear her mother’s cries from computer but her eyes still were glued on the person standing near the bar.

“Who. Are you?” Woman with honey coloured hair asked Kate.

Only response she got was Kate slamming the laptop shut.

“Wait. Don’t tell me! I think I know.” Woman said and stepped closer to Kate’s sitting form.

‘Why does she looks as if she is about to devour me?’ Kate had fleeting thought while she didn’t dare to take her cried out eyes off the stranger.

“You’re The Girl.” Woman said and smiled at Kate.

“Who are you?” Kate asked and slowly crawled backwards to the furthest end of the sofa.

“I am pretty sure can’t even pronounce my name. I’m Charlotte.” Woman said.

“Is it supposed to ring a bell for me?” Kate raised questioning eyebrow.

“Of course not…” Woman trailed off and made her way closer to the piano.

“But I heard your talk with… whoever you were talking to…” Charlotte said nonchalantly and dragged her hand across the lid of the piano.

“How much did you hear?” Kate asked carefully.

“Oh, nothing much. Just the fact that you love Lucifer.” Charlotte answered.

“Why do you think I was talking about Him?” Kate asked as she felt blush creeping up her neck. Hearing someone say that she was in love with Him sounded so absurd and oblivious to her.

“He is the only Devil here, silly girl.” Charlotte laughed but in next second her smile was gone.

And if that didn’t terrify Kate, then she was made of rock.

“Listen here, you pathetic mortal!” Charlotte hissed and pointed finger at Kate.

With shiver running down her spine Kate nodded not saying a word to her.

“If you think that you can keep Him here any second longer, you are wrong, girl!” Charlotte spat at her.

‘What is she talking about?’

“He will NEVER return that kind of an emotion, you realize that don’t you?!” Charlotte continued.

“Everybody loves Him. That’s how He’s made!” Charlotte looked around when her eyes once again landed on Kate.

“I should have found you sooner. Maybe then you wouldn’t have been here.” Charlotte mumbled and came closer to Kate.

“What are you doing?” Kate asked in scared tone, trying to get away but sofa’s armrest didn’t allow her to do so, only making new tears appear in her eyes.

‘Why was she left alone today?’

And as cliché as it sounded there was a ding from elevator.

In this moment Kate was thanking whatever deity was still with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am back with new chapter! Please do enjoy!  
> Things are changing and so is Kate.  
> And who is here now???!?!


	9. ch. VIII -- 'Cause I gotta leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some day I will leave  
> and never come back

 

“Get away from her, mum!” Lucifer’s commanding tone rang throughout the penthouse.

So this woman was His… mom? _Oh, shit.._

In next second Lucifer was standing next to Kate.

“Are you alright? Did she do something? Tell me what happened?” Hundred and one question came from Lucifer as He with worried look checked Kate. Kate didn’t give Him any response, only continued to stare at Charlotte, the Goddess Herself.

“I didn’t do anything to her, son. It’s not my fault that you got an unstable one.” Charlotte said taking a step back and crossing hands on her chest.

“Don’t you dare to say that!” Lucifer stood up and spat at His mother.

“What? Isn’t it truth?” Charlotte shrugged.

“I advise to choose your next words carefully, mother.” Lucifer said through gritted teeth, eyes flashing red, His accent thick as ever.

“Oh, you must be kidding me! Don’t say that you have gone soft for this.. This excuse of a human?” Mum said with distaste gesturing to Kate.

“Out!” Lucifer barked and pointed at elevator.

“If you insist. But I need to talk to you.” Charlotte let herself glance at Kate one last time.

“Out.” Lucifer answered in clipped tone. With roll of her eyes Charlotte left, throwing a death glance towards Kate.

“What did she do?” Lucifer said turning to Kate.

“Nothing..” Kate answered but her eyes were still glued to elevator.

“Don't lie.” Lucifer shook His head.

“Why are you here?” Kate asked suddenly and looked at the Devil.

“Your mum, she called me?” Lucifer seemed a bit thrown off by her sudden change of mood.

“She? Called you? Why?” Kate didn't understand.

“Why does she even have your number? I don't even have it!” Kate exclaimed.

'But seriously, _why_ don't I have His phone number?’

“I gave it to her… She seemed scared.. when she called.” Lucifer carefully eyed girl in front of Him.

“Scared?” Kate furrowed her brows.

“Yes. Scared for you. Care to tell me why?” Lucifer sat at the opposite sofa.

“I didn't answer her call. Because… because Goddess Herself a.k.a. YOUR FREAKING MOTHER came in.” Kate exclaimed taking hold of her head.

“Why did she call you?” Lucifer asked.

“Well… I called her, I was talking and talking when your mom came in and scared me shitless, making me end the call with my mom.” Kate answered making her point clear with her hands pointing in different directions.

“She still thinks that I'm having a vacation in Miami.” Kate mumbled soon after.

“Good.” Lucifer merely answered.

“How is this good?” Kate answered and looked confused.

“I'm lying to my own mother.” Kate groaned.

Her phone that was neatly lying on the table, started to ring.

“Oh, look…” Kate mumbled in dissatisfaction.

“She is calling me right now.” With roll of her eyes Kate picked up the phone.

“Tell me what's happening?!” Her mother exclaimed.

“I'm fine, mom. Unexpected guest. That's all.” Kate answered calmly.

“Fine?! Moments ago you said that you were sick of everything and that you were not normal!” Her mom didn't understand.

'Right…’ Kate bit her nails. She glanced at Lucifer who seemed to be interested in what was going on.

“About that…” Kate trailed off and slowly stood up from the sofa.

Lucifer was carefully assessing her movements.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“This is a private conversation.” Kate answered coldly and went to her bedroom.

 

 

“Mom, listen carefully. I have only one chance to say this before I change my mind, okay?” Kate said dead serious.

“What is going on? Yes, tell me.” Her mom asked.

“I'm not in Miami, mom. I'm in Los Angeles, California. And I need to get home. I mean, I want to go home.” Kate said.

“Wait, wait, what?!” Her mom couldn't believe what she just heard.

“I want to go home. Start over, start everything from zero.” Kate said and looked at herself in mirror, new lump forming in her throat. Briefly wandering about those times when she wasn’t the only thing she saw in the mirror.

“Was it a boy?” Her mom asked. How it was that mother's always knew what was wrong with their children?

“You could say that, yeah…” Kate sighed sadly.

“Oh, sweetheart… you're always welcomed home.” Her mom said.

“Just tell me when and where.” Mom continued.

“As soon as possible.. I don't want to be here…” Kate said.

And saying that, something broke in her heart. She didn't want to feel this way. It was stupid. It was stupid to think that someone like Him could even love. It was stupid to fall in love with Him in the first place. Love was stupid, unnecessary feeling, which always got in her way.

'Maybe these were some of the reasons why Devil didn't tend to fall in love…?’ She thought briefly.

He won't stop her this time. This time nothing connects them. He is nothing to her right now. She's on her own. Free from everything and everyone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I am not dead, even if sometimes I want to jump off of a bridge. School has been keeping me busy with stuff, that's why I didn't have time to update.  
> I love all the comments that you leave at my books! I read them all even if I don't respond. And I appreciate all the kudos that are left here! I cannot say thank you to all of you who have been patient with me. Like I have said before, I really want to finish this book, but lately I haven't had enough time to actually write it. Finally I am studying something that I actually enjoy for once, and the fact that teachers tend to be around here hot AF doesn't help my case either.  
> But, hey, here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I LOVE YA GUYS!


	10. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry

Hello!  
I'm typing this to tell you about my book "I don't mind dying for you". This book.  
One side of me really wants to finish this book. I have made some points how it's going to end, yet it is still missing some parts of plot line.  
Other side: I feel like I am going nowhere with this story. I feel as if it stagnant, and mulling over and over with the same predictable motive. Maybe my studies are blame to this. Because somehow they have changed my view on fanfictions in general. Right now I feel that I am more oriented to original works with original characters. Studying some parts of literature has changed my opinion on my own works and making me want to delete my own books form time to time.  
Maybe I will finish this book, but right now I don't have much of a free time.  
I don't know if this is explains anything, I just wanted to say this if you were wondering why I don't update so regularly.  
Thanks for understanding and I see you guys in some nearer future?  
Love ya!


	11. ch. IX -- Don't tell Lucifer

****Time skip to the next session with Doctor Linda** **

****

“How are we doing today?” Linda asked while sitting at her desk.

“Four Pikachu’s out of seven unicorns on Keanu Reeve’s scale...” Kate mumbled.

“What was that?” Linda furrowed her brows in confusion.

“I SAID: four fucking Pikachu’s out of seven shit-sparkling unicorns on mother fucking Keanu Reeve’s scale.” Kate groaned.

“Okay... I have no idea what that means...” Linda said with wide eyes and glanced down at notepad in front of her.

“I could say the same about my life.” Kate mumbled and looked out the window.

“Lucifer told me that you had a run in with His mother.” Linda said when she realized that Kate won’t be a talker this time either.

“So what was that about?” Doctor asked soon after.

“I don’t like her.” Kate said seriously and looked at Linda.

“Yes, well all Lucifer’s divine family is a lot to handle.” Linda answered truthfully.

“Did something happened for this… this hatred to form?” Linda wanted to know.

“Maybe, but it doesn’t matter.” Kate shook it off.

“Are you sure? Lucifer said that your mother was even involved.” Linda pushed her glasses higher on her nose.

“Everything is fine. My talk with mom was only disturbed by His mother, nothing happened.” Kate was growing irritated by this talk.

“Must be something that she said?” Linda didn’t stop.

“Look. I know this is your job and you do this every day. And I am pretty sure that Lucifer pays you enough, and I don’t want to know how he does it. But I really don’t want to talk about this or anything for that matter. It won’t help me, don’t you see?” Kate stood up wanting to leave.

“The session isn’t over!” Linda seemed baffled by Kate’s actions.

“Yeah, well I have bags to pack.” Kate said reaching for door handle.

“Are you going somewhere?” Linda asked. Girl didn’t answer only froze at the door and rolled her eyes. She doesn’t need anybody else to know about her plans.

“Don’t tell Lucifer.” Kate said over her shoulder and left doctor’s office.

Walking out of the building Kate was once again, as if it have turned into habit, greeted by Lucifer standing near His car.

“That was quick. Is everything alright?” He asked and opened car’s doors for Kate.

“Couldn’t be better.” Kate answered in annoyed tone. Lucifer eyed Kate curiously and looked behind Him.

“Do you mind if I go talk with Doctor Linda?” He asked.

“Go for it.” Kate made a gesture with her hands that she didn’t care.

With quick nod He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> Please do enjoy this chapter, cause I know that you all are waiting for it.
> 
> Once again I am sorry for the slow updates.
> 
> Thank you all for the kind comments! They are all appreciated and I love to read them! But I am so sorry that I can't answer them, life is busy, ya know?
> 
>  
> 
> Have some faith in me, I am going to finish this book.


	12. ch. X -- Fine, I'll be there

“For the last time, Lucifer. My patient's information is confidential.” Linda groaned trying to get that fact in Devil's head.

“Oh, come on Doctor! Tell me atleast one juicy thing.” Lucifer flashes her a dashing smile.

“No, Lucifer.” Linda scolded and walked to the door.

“Your session is not due to next week, so if you, please, would leave… I have things to sort out.” Linda said and opened doors for Lucifer to walk out. He just huffed and walked to the door.

“Are you sure you can't tell me anything?” Lucifer turned to look at Linda one more time.

“Out.” Linda pointed. With roll of His eyes Lucifer walked out.  
  
  
  


“Took you long enough…” Kate mumbled and pushed car's horn once again.

“I wanna go home.” Kate grumbled and crossed her hands.

“Somebody is impatient today.” Lucifer smirked at Kate and sat in the car.

“Less talking, more driving. Or maybe I should drive myself?” Kate rolled her eyes at Him and soon looked away.

'Why was that smile still making her heart skip a beat?’

“You seem to be in hurry. Is everything okay?” Lucifer asked and briefly glanced at Kate before locking His eyes back on the road.

“Never better. And since you asked, can I cancel next appointment with doctor Linda?” Kate asked in return and cleared her throat at the end.

“Do you have plans?” Lucifer furrowed brows.

“Yeah.. old friend of mine is visiting.” Kate simply answered. Of course, she won't say that it's her mother, but the answer seemed sufficient for Him.

“Anyone I know?” Lucifer said stoping the car infront of Lux.

Kate was pretty sure that Lucifer knew every single one of her friends. And because of that she choose not to answer.

“And we're at square one again.” Lucifer sighed and wanted to open car doors for Kate but she was faster and did it by herself.

Only making Lucifer frown.

Climbing down the stairs to the club Kate was revealed that it was empty. But the other side of her wanted so that it was full and her thoughts would have been silenced with the music and people voices.

But to her unfortunate luck she was stopped by Lucifer's voice once again. She stopped right next to the piano.

“Katherine, there is going to be party this night at Lux.” Devil stated.

“Of course there's going to be a fucking party here.” Kate grumbled and looked at the piano.

“And?” She said louder this time.

“You are more than welcome to come.” Lucifer said, this time closer than before.

“Why would I? You know that I don't like parties. Not anymore, anyways.” Kate's eyes were trained to piano all this time. One particular morning coming to her mind.

“I'll be there to watch over you, if that's what you are saying.” Lucifer was standing behind her now.

“Were you playing piano at one morning?” Kate asked still her eyes never leaving the piano.

“This one?” Lucifer looked at the piano too.

“The one upstairs.” Kate shivered and she was pretty sure that she felt His breath on her neck.

“Yes, do you mind?” Lucifer looked at the back of her head. Kate's eyes flickered to the bar.

“I'll be at the party...” She said quietly and walked to the elevator.


	13. ch. XI -- Why?

The dreaded hour of the party's start was coming closer and closer. And Kate's bedrooms felt smaller and smaller.

"The fuck are you still doing here? Why are you still in your PJ's?!" Maze barged in her bedroom with out knowing Kate looked at her with empty eyes and stayed glued on her bed.

"What?" Maze looked at unfazed girl.

"Oh, the knocking... forgot." Maze shrugged and went to Kate's wardrobe. Yanking open the doors of it Maze hummed and threw a smirk to Kate.

"I already have and idea...."  Maze whispered and started to throw pieces of clothing behind herself on Kate's bed, near the girl.

Seeing blouses and skirts and dresses, Kate peeped up:

"No, no, no!" girl cried, "Please, no dresses and skirts!"

"What?... Pffft... It's a party, princess. How else are you supposed to impress men?" Maze turned to Kate with furrowed brows.

"I don't want any dresses, Maze! I don't want to impress!" Kate yelled.

"What? Why not?!" Maze yelled back unimpressed, not understanding the mortal girl.

"I don't want to impress anybody! And that's that!" Kate got up from bed.

"Not even someone special?" Maze's face suddenly changed and she winked.

"No!" Kate yelled.

"Are you sure?" Maze grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes!" Kate yelled in irritation.

"Yes-there is someone or yes- you are sure there is no one?" Maze crossed her arms.

"You can go, Maze." Kate rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.

"What?" Maze deadpanned.

"Go." Kate said sitting back on bed.

"So you can't take a little teasing?" Maze chuckled sarcastically.

"Nooo... I can't take the fact--" Kate stopped abruptly.

"Take what?" Maze wanted to know.

 

Kate's mind drifted back to that rainy night. Cold shiver running down her spine

  _Love is emotion we are not familiar with._

One sentence floated in Maze's voice in her head. Rewind that back to the couple more minutes before.

"You're really here..." she had whispered in His neck in a small sob. Her head was still spinning. He actually was here. But Maze seemed to state that He was smitten with Detective Decker. Then why was He there, actually there, across the country if He was supposed to be back in La with Decker? Why was He with Kate instead of the woman He seems to like? He wasn't her guardian angle by then anymore.  _Why was He there? Why i she here now?_

"Earth to Kate!" Maze chided.

"What?" Kate asked still staring at the wall in front of her.

"So you have someone in your mind." Maze simply said.

"Can I guess?" demon soon continued.

"No." Kate could barely say, still fazed by her throwback memory.


	14. ch. XII -- Filthy

Finally getting Maze out her bedroom, Kate felt at easy. For a time being.

“One party can’t hurt. There will be no drinking, dancing or anything. Just.... Just some old creepy people watching. Consider this as a goodbye party of sorts...” Kate tried to coax herself into this.

Carefully putting all the clothes back into the closet, Kate pulled out her trusty black jeans and white blouse. Letting her hair loose Kate made her way to the elevator.

“God, I hate this…” she sighed and stuffed her phone into her pocket.

 

The closer to the main floor she got, the louder got the music from the club. And when the doors finally opened, she was greeted with a mass of people who were chattering, dancing, grinding on each other and basically having an amazing time. And then there was Kate who didn’t seem to be too interested in these whole rendezvous.

 

_~You're gone and I got to stay high_

_All the time, to keep you off my mind_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_High, all the time, to keep you off my mind_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you, babe, I fall back down_

_I gotta stay high, all my life, to forget I'm missing you_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh~_

Making her way through the crowds of people, Kate sat at the bar and looked at Maze.

“That is the outfit you choose?” demon asked.

“Yes?” Kate rolled her eyes.

Maze didn’t answer but just putted a glass of shot in front of a girl.

“Nah, I’m not drinking. Give me some juice.” Kate pushed the glass away.

“Boring.” Maze took it and drank it.

“Yeah, well, you’ll live through it.” Kate said and turned around to look at people.

 

_~Haters gon' say it's fake_

_So real_

_Haters gon' say it's fake_

_So real_

_Haters gon' say it's fake_

_So real_

_All my haters gon' say it's fake_

_I guess I got my swagger back~_

Kate’s eyes landed on Lucifer who was sitting in a booth next to two gorgeous ladies.

If this was His way of saying that He’ll looking over her, then it’s not working very well.

 

_~I said, put your filthy hands all over me_

_Ya know this ain't the clean version_

_And what you gonna do with all that meat?_

_Cookin' up a mean servin', huh~_

At least He had some good time with those two who seemed glued to Him. Almost literally.

 

“Where’s Lucifer?” Came sudden voice from besides Kate. Looking to her right Kate saw Chloe.

“You know, the usual.” Kate said looking back to where was Lucifer.

“Ugh.” Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes.

 

_~No question, I want it_

_Fire up, everybody smokin'_

_Your friends, my friends_

_And they ain't leavin' 'til six in the morning (six in the morning)_

_Gotta chill, baby, you the coldest_

_Go far, put 'em on notice_

_You know what I wanna do, yeah~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, I'M BACK!  
> YES, THAT'S JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE'S NEW SONG!


	15. ch. XIII -- Angel on a shoulder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you everyone for being here all the time! I love ya guys!

Kate looked as Chloe was making her way to Lucifer not batting an eye at two girls sitting next to him.

Kate briefly wondered what this all was about. Turning back to her glass of juice, Kate was brought back to her sulking thoughts till the moment that both- Chloe and Lucifer was sitting at the bar.

“I’m hosting a party Detective. Is something of  _that_  kind of importance to drag me away from it?” Kate could hear Devil ask. With roll of her eyes Chloe explained things connected to their work ending it with:

“You don’t seem to be busy.”

Hearing that Lucifer turned to Kate saying:

“I’m being her company for tonight.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows at him, while Kate chocked on her drink.

“You’re doing such a great job at that.” Kate rolled her eyes and getting up made her way into the mass of people, before disappearing she turned around and shouted:

“Bar ain’t a place to talk about work, Lucifer!”

“So, you’re not busy.” Chloe dragged Him by His hand to show some papers that were with her.

 

Kate had made her way across the club to the other side still sipping on her juice. This all was so boring to her, not really interested in anything. She just hoped to get home sooner. But she couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering around in a search of her favorite Devil.

‘I have to stop calling him my favorite.’ She groaned and huffed, receiving some odd looks from people beside her. Not paying any attention to it, she let her eyes drift along the heads of people again.

Not being able to actually find the Devil, small pang of panic took over her.

“He’s  definitely here…” she reasoned with herself, trying to calm down while her eyes shot around the club.

 

 _~Light 'em up, light 'em up_  
 _Tell me where you are, tell me where you are_  
Summer nights, bright lights  
And the shootin' stars, they break my heart~

Meanwhile Lucifer was talking with Chloe about some case in one of the booths. He was listening carefully to Detective when for a moment He felt some unexplainable tug in His chest. Blinking rapidly for a second, He reached for drink.

“Are you even listening, Lucifer?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Lucifer answered not missing a beat.

 

 

Kate looked down at her empty glass and turning it in her hands looked around the club once again.

Why did she say ‘yes’ to this party?

Taking a deep breath, she made her way back into the crowd. Two or three guys asked her if she wanted to refill her glass, to which she politely declined earning words of disapproval in return. Only making Kate want to leave this place that much more and her panic making unsettling feeling deep in her stomach.

 

 

Lucifer was still listening to Chloe and the lead she had on the suspect, but His eyes drifted to crowed once in a while, but in last couple of minutes He has been doing it quite frequently.

“You seem distracted, am I boring you?” Chloe furrowed her brows.

“No, of course not. Have you seen Katherine?” Lucifer turned His eyes back to Chloe.

“No, but we have some things to still discuss, Lucifer.” Chloe remined.

“Please, continue…” Lucifer answered but His eyes slid back to the club.

 

 

While Kate was still making her way through the club, she just couldn’t stop from receiving shoves and pushes from the dancing people around her. This, of course, ending in her dropping her empty glass on the floor. (Not knowing this herself, but Lucifer’s head snapped to look at crowd again at this moment and miss what Chloe was saying.) Hissing at her own stupidity, Kate apologized to people and leaned down to pick up the shards.

This is why she didn’t party. Too clumsy, too uncool and a freaking tool at moments. She low-key wished that Lucifer would be here, do the talking, taking care of unwanted people and just make sure she wasn’t doing stuff like this. But alas it seemed that He was way too busy, either working with Chloe or by this time already being accompanied by those two girls from earlier. And right now, she was squeaking in fear that people going to step on her hands while she’s cleaning up her own mess.

 

 _`Callin' you now, but you're not pickin' up_  
 _Shadows so close if that's still enough_  
Light a match, light a match  
Baby, in the dark, show me where you are~

“I can’t work like this, Lucifer.” Chloe shook her head.

“Will you excuse me for a moment?” was the only answer she received from Lucifer while He was standing up and making His way into the crowd.

Kate was still on her knees and carefully picking up the glass shards and trying to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat.

“I can’t leave you not even for a second.” Kate heard voice besides her.

“Lucifer…” Kate whimpered, her eyes big.

“What are you doing down here?” He asked kneeling and looking up and then back at her.

“I just…dropped my glass…” Kate whispered looking at one big piece of glass in her hand. Lucifer looked down at it.

“Leave it. Come on.” He took the glass shard from her and putted it back on the ground.

“But the glass...?” Kate looked at Lucifer. Not answering to her Lucifer grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

“How did you know that I was here?” Kate asked walking behind Him and throwing on last look at her mess.

“I just… knew…” Lucifer trailed off, not knowing this answer for himself.

“Just… knew?” She asked.

“I felt your distress.” He answered. Again, that answer.

“How…? You’re not my…guardian angel…” Kate said last part barely in whisper since she saw that they were at the booth where He has been sitting with Chloe.

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow, alright?” Lucifer turned to her.

‘But tomorrow I’m leaving.’ Kate thought to herself.

“So, you found her. Can we finish our case now?” Chloe asked.

‘He searched for me?’ brunette thought.

“Of course.” Lucifer smiled at detective and offered Kate a seat beside Himself.

 

Now all three of them were sitting in a booth. Chloe opposite Lucifer and Kate on His left. Girl didn’t seem to be interested in the talk that both of them were holding. And blinking slowly for the last ten minutes she drifted off to sleep, her head falling on Lucifer’s shoulder. Sending a small look her way, Lucifer draped His hand across the back of the seat.

Chloe sent a small smile her way and then with a sigh looked at Lucifer.

“Is she the one that now constantly occupies your bed or...?” Detective asked.

“I beg your pardon?” Lucifer furrowed His brows, His dark eyes snapping from Kate to Chloe.

“I’m just curios, I have never seen you with one girl around. At least not constantly.” Chloe explained.

“Don’t think so low of her, Detective.” Lucifer answered with distaste.

“Well… I just…” Chloe felt loss of words for a second.

“Don’t bother. She’s too good for this ground to walk on, Detective.” Lucifer simply explained and let His eyes look down to Kate on His shoulder.

 

Ironic. Now she’s the angel on His shoulder.


	16. ch. XIV -- Is everything alright?

With tired yawn Kate woke up early. In bedroom?

“How did I get here?” Kate mumbled looking around.

_‘Wait...’_

“This isn’t my bedroom.” Kate started to panic. Throwing the blankets away, Kate stood in bed on her knees. To her surprise she was dressed in her PJ’s.

“WHAT?!” she screamed looking down at her clothes.

“WHO THE FUCK?!” she didn’t settle. In that moment Lucifer rushed in the bedroom with something in His hands.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Is everything OKAY?!” Kate yelled at Him.

“What am I doing in YOUR bedroom ONLY in MY PJ’s?!” Kate screamed pulling on her lacy top.

“I didn’t dress you, if that’s what you’re asking.” Lucifer said raising His hands in mock surrender but letting His eyes look up and down her body.

“Who did?!” Kate said wrapping her hands around herself.

“Maze.” Lucifer said, His dark eyes snapping back to hers.

“Sorry.” Lucifer cleared His throat and throwed at her piece of fabric, which turned out to be her light satin robe. With small ‘thank you’ Kate pulled it on and sat back down on bed, since standing on her knees in middle of His bed looked quite… seductive, if you she must say.

“Why am I in your bedroom?” Kate scoffed and pulled her robe more closely around herself.

“Your bed was full with your clothes.” Lucifer answered making His way around the bed. Kate assessed His every move and when He sat down at the end of the bed, Kate got up from it.

_‘Mom is coming.’_

Kate remined herself. Making her way to the door, Lucifer’s voice stopped her:

“Why don’t you wait here for a moment.”

“Why?” Kate turned around and looked at the Devil who was now standing behind her.

“I.. I have guests?” Lucifer answered unsurely, which wasn’t quite Him, by what Kate had come accustom.

With a raise of eyebrow, as if saying _and?,_ Kate turned back around and went out. Walking down the steps to living room she was met by two gorgeous women half-awake on sofa.

Kate froze in her tracks. Those were the two girls who accompanied Lucifer last night.

“Katherine.” Kate heard Lucifer’s voice somewhere behind. But she didn’t pay attention to it. Her eyes trained on those two girls who seemed not to notice her standing there.

Some part of her wanted to snap at Him and other part wanted to just disappear from the ground she was walking on.

 Swallowing the lump that was painfully stuck in her throat, Kate took three steps closer to the other sofa that wasn’t occupied by the pretties, and picked up the blanket.

“Katherine.” Lucifer called out again, walking down the steps. Kate still didn’t answer.

“Kate.” Lucifer tried again. That name broke through everything that Kate was thinking right now. With a snap of her head she looked at Lucifer. To be more accurate, past Him.

“I can explain.” Lucifer said gesturing at two ladies on sofa, who were slowly waking up from their slumber. Kate let her eyes flicker at the King of Hell and then smiled sweetly at Him. That smile sent shivers down Lucifer’s back.

“Whatever it was…” Kate started and wrapped blanket around herself.

“I don’t want to know, Lucifer.”

“What time is it?” one of the girls groaned from the sofa.

“Get them out…” Kate whispered at Lucifer while in passing hitting His shoulder to walk up to her bedroom. But before she could make her way up the steps, Lucifer grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Kate swiftly turned around, her hair fanning around her. She was boiling with emotions right now, and she felt that really soon everything will go over the top. Her eyes once again darted behind the Devil at the girls now half-sitting on sofa and talking to each other.

 

_~And everybody knows that you’re in trouble_

_Everybody knows what you’ve been through_

_From the bloody cross on top of Calvary_

_To the beach of Malibu_

_Everybody knows it’s coming apart_

_Take one last look at this Sacred Heart_

_Before it blows_

_Everybody knows~_

 

 

“Get them out, Lucifer.” Kate hissed at Him and tried to pull her hand out of His grasp.

“Why are you so angry?” Lucifer didn’t hide the fact the He didn’t understand her. He used to read her so well. What happened?

“I’m not angry!” Kate answered, her lip trembling.

“Get them out, now!” Kate hissed again, this time it more sounded like a desperate plead.

“There is something else.” Lucifer cocked His head to the side and was looking directly at Kate.

“Get them out or I will…” Kate didn’t listen and yanked her hand out of His grasp. Quickly skipping down the steps and throwing the blanket down on sofa, Kate took a deep breath and wanted to order girls to take their stuff and leave, so she could get her own stuff together in peace, but Lucifer grabbed her hand and turned her around to face Him once more.

“Ladies, if you excuse us…” Lucifer nodded with His head towards the elevator. Girls only nodded and picking their stuff went away.

“Fucking leave already…” Kate whispered under her nose while looking at the girls leaving. Lucifer looked at her and in stern voice said:

“What are you on about this morning?”

“Nothing, for fucks sake leave me alone for once!” Kate looked away from Him with roll of her eyes.

“Why are you angry?” Lucifer asked again.

“I’m not angry, I already told you!” Kate crossed her hands on her chest.

“Then what are you?” Lucifer furrowed His eyebrows at her. Kate thought for a moment biting on her lips, suppressing a small sniff. Swallowing she let her eyes flicker to His dark chocolaty orbs that were trying to understand why she’s acting like this.

“Hurt…” Kate chocked out and took step back from Him when she heard the stupid ding of the elevator.

Lucifer looked broken and lost for a second, but that façade was soon gone when He looked at Maze and Chloe walking in.

Kate brushed away the stray tear that had escaped her and reaching for the blanket once more, quickly made her way to balcony. She needed to get away from Him. He’s whole being was addicting.

“Is everything okay?” Chole asked looking from Kate retracting form to Lucifer.

For the first time, as far as Maze and Chloe could remember Lucifer, they saw Him speechless for the first time.

Still looking for words and yet finding none, Lucifer only shook His head in denial.

 

 

_~Oh, I can see the doubt in those eyes_

_Even though you try to hide it_

_There’s not much to figure out_

_‘Cause I know why_

_And I won’t try to fight it_

_And I’ll be the first to tell you_

_You were right~_

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON


End file.
